


Talon

by ZacGreen



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacGreen/pseuds/ZacGreen
Summary: La muerte de una fiscal conducirá a Batman y sus hijos a una triste historia del pasado. Saben que ese chico no eligio ser lo que es, pero tampoco saben como salvarlo de la Corte de los Buhos, pues es el sinónimo que él tiene de hogar y familia. 
Semi Au.
Ya se imaginarán a qué me refiero, y quien es este chico, pero se los dejo abierto.
BatFam/ ¿?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pues... A ver. Esto ya está publicado en FF y en AY, sin embargo quiero mudar mis trabajos para acá.   
> Esto es un semi Au, que nació luego de una dosis alta de imágenes de Dickie talon.

**El orfanato.**

 

Batman reunió a sus hijos. Robin, Red Robin y Red Hood. Unos días atrás un nuevo crimen había tomado la atención de todo Gotham. Una fiscal novata había sido asesinada. Lo cual no armaría tanto revuelo, de no ser porque llevaba un caso importante. Uno que podría cambiar para siempre el procesamiento de los criminales en Gotham. Pero a pocos días de iniciar el juicio, había sido hallada muerta en días antes de que la corte hiciera algún tipo de avance en el caso. La hallaron en su casa, sus ojos habían sido removidos, al igual su lengua. Parecía transmitir un mensaje bastante claro, pero era tan desconcertante que al final Gordon llamó al detective.

Todo indicaba que había sido una amenaza. O una especie de atentado contra uno de los fiscales que era más cercano a ella. La cruel tortura que había sufrido la mujer era notoria, en su rostro se había quedado plasmado el terror vivido en sus últimas horas. Pero lo que llamó la atención del murciélago fue el hecho de que no parecía ser el trabajo de unos simples matones. Ningún mafioso tendría tanto detalle. Había rastreado los movimientos de la fiscal, y durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas cercanas a su muerte, había vivido un extremo terror, como si huyera de alguien… o Algo. Su casa parecía haber sido reforzada, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cinta metálica, y las puertas habían sido atrancadas. Los policías tuvieron que derribarlas, pero la gran pregunta era ¿Cómo había logrado salir el asesino?

Una pista les cayó como del cielo a los pocos días. Durante sus patrullajes, Tim había encontrado que la fiscal visitó un lugar antes de su encierro. Batman y Robin lo siguieron, sólo para encontrarse con uno de los más antiguos orfanatos de Gotham. Red Hood llegó después, para encontrar a su familia fuera del edificio. Aunque Batman le gruñó al verlo armado hasta los dientes, no le impidió que los acompañara. En el fondo, Bruce estaba aliviado por saber que su hijo mayor estaba vivo. Que había logrado salvarse, y aunque hubiera tomado un camino apartado del suyo, le aliviaba ver que en el fondo ese pequeño niño aún conservaba las ganas incontenibles de cambiar el mundo.

Entonces decidieron entrar. El viejo orfanato había sido fundado casi al mismo tiempo que la ciudad. Era sostenido por la caridad de las familias pudientes de Gotham, pero en los últimos años, el personal que lo atendía, renunció poco a poco hasta que nadie se hizo cargo de él. Nadie quería trabajar allí, en un lugar tan alejado de los demás, en donde podías ser un blanco fácil para prácticamente todo. Era un edificio viejo construido mayormente de madera, que por el desuso se encontraba podrida en algunas partes. Los cuatro se miraron rápidamente. Lo primero sería buscar los rastros de la fiscal, lo que había estado haciendo allí, y sobre todo la razón de que visitara ese lugar.

Decir que la casona era tétrica, era decir poco. Jason agradecía que cuando él mismo estuvo en las calles, ese lugar ya hubiese iniciado su camino a la ruina, porque seguramente habría terminado allí con las constantes redadas en busca de niños callejeros. Otros no habrían tenido tanta suerte. Corrían rumores de lo que hacían en aquél lugar, de la dura educación que recibían, además de que algunos niños desaparecían para siempre una vez pisado ese lugar. Bastaba para erizarle la piel y sentir una rabia inexplicable por los niños víctimas del abuso.

—    Hay un rastro libre de polvo, Red Robin y yo iremos hacia allá. Tú y Robin revisen el lugar completo, cualquier cosa anormal reportenla — ordenó el murciélago, y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia al pequeño demonio, obedecieron sin chistar.

El lugar era un asco, eso les quedaba claro a todos. Pero durante mucho tiempo había sido uno de los grandes símbolos de la ciudad, por su capacidad para atender a más de quinientas criaturas en sus mejores momentos. Después fue otra historia.

Jason agradeció internamente que Bruce le hubiese atrapado queriendo desvalijar su auto, o habría terminado allí y sólo Dios sabría que habría sido de él. No tardaron nada en subir las viejas escaleras, observando que el papel tapiz había sido desgarrado. Parecía una zona de guerra, que tal vez se libró hacía unos años. Era claro que la fiscal no había subido, una mujer de su condición física no habría logrado sortear los enormes boquetes abiertos en el piso, ni tampoco  brincar las vigas caídas.

Robin gruñó algo cuando por fin llegaron a una de las habitaciones, y para cuando miró, un olor nauseabundo le golpeó a pesar de tener puesto el casco. Robin se cubrió con su capa, y encontraron una grotesca escena. El olor de los deshechos de gatos salvajes se mezclaba con el de un animal en descomposición que era devorado por un enorme búho real. Sus ojos distaban ser los de un animal sano, estaban inyectados con sangre, y el pico parecía tener algo similar a una costra. El animal ululó roncamente, volteándolos a ver por unos momentos, pero salió volando, espantado.

—    ¡Qué asco! — exclamó Robin conteniendo una arcada al ver a una comadreja — No se supone que los búhos sean animales de carroña.

—    Vamos, concéntrate, enano. Mientras más pronto terminemos aquí, más pronto mi nariz se recuperara — le reprendió mientras le echaba un vistazo a esa pieza.

Parecía haber sido uno de los dormitorios de los más pequeños. Juguetes empolvados y olivdados así como peluches viejos se escontraban dispersados por el suelo. Le llamó la atención que las camas estuviesen tan desordenadas, como si hubiesen sido volteadas y luego vueltas a su lugar como si nada.

—    Era un cuarto de niñas Todd, solo hay muñecos y jueguetitos de trapo. Y una alacena barata de juguete — concluyó el más joven, que ya estaba adentrado en el lugar

—    Eso lo hace más fácil entonces… ¿Qué es eso? — se acercó al diván cercano a la ventana, que rota, estaba un poco manchada con sangre.

—    Alguien se arrojó desde aquí — comentó Robin observando el desastre — Alguien pequeño. Más bajo que yo.

Se sacudieron y salieron de la pieza, aún un poco asqueados pero comenzaban a acostumbrarse al olor.

Abrieron otra habitación. Tenía menos camas, pero el escenario era aún más desolador y burdo. Había restos de sangre por todos lados, ya negra por el maltrato del tiempo. Las camas estaban acuchilladas, y era obvio que alguien buscaba a algo allí.

—    _¿Hood? ¿Robin? ¿Encontraron algo?_ —la voz de Batman los hizo sobresaltar, pero Robin respondió

—  Mucho, ¿Alguna vez hubo incidentes en este lugar? No recuerdo haber leído sobre eso.

—    _No que yo recuerde._ _Lo que consigan envíenlo a la computadora central de inmediato._

—    Como sea Gran B, pero… ¿Seguro que no quieres ver esto? — el tono burlón de Jason hizo girar los ojos a Robin que le arrebato el transmisor de vuelta

—    Bajaremos pronto, los esperamos afue… ¡Hood!

—    ¡Carajo! — exclamó el mencionado al ser tacleado por una mancha negra. Cuando Jason pudo enfocar bien su vista, no tardó en ver sorprendido lo que reconoció como un… ¿Talon? Esos eran cuentos de niños

—    _¡Robin! ¿Qué ocurre?_ — un alarmado Batman comenzó a correr, al igual que Tim, por lo que el niño puedo escuchar.

—    Tenemos compañía. Seguramente una novia despechada del imbécil — Batman dejó pasar el tono sarcástico y apuró su carrera.

Robin se giró de inmediato para correr a auxiliar a su hermano mayor, que trataba de quitarse de encima a una especie de ninja, que llevaba una máscara bastante extraña. Un feroz intercambio de golpes inició en la planta baja, supuso que su padre se hallaba cerca, pero de todas maneras le saltó a la espalda al atacante de hermano, y tiró con mucha fuerza de su nuca. Entonces el de negro lanzó con energía su cabeza hacía tras, logrando golpear la nariz del niño. Red Hood, molesto por la intervención de su hermano menor, no tardó en darle una buena patada en el estómago. Sin embargo, a pesar de dar en su blanco, su pie fue atrapado y el hombre lo arrastró por la madera podrida. Un pie pesado aplastaba su garganta y entonces vio como el hombre vestido de Garra alzaba una cuchilla en lo alto.

Cerró los ojos por instinto, tratando de tomar aire desesperadamente, y de quitar ese pie de su cuello. Pero de pronto, el hombre fue tacleado, y de inmediato se detuvo al ver llegar a Batman y Red Robin, el último se agachó a su lado, revisándolo. Robin gritó un par de cosas a su padre, que los miraba preocupado. Nunca esperó ver un Talon, pues siempre creyó que eran cosas del pasado.

El Talon se paró de una forma realmente elegante, majestuosa, sobre una de las vigas derrumbadas, debajo de enorme boquete que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna.

—    La Corte te observa Batman. Ha permitido que te inmiscuyas demasiado en la ciudad, pero ya ha sido suficiente.

La voz era masculina, joven, no parecía distar mucho de ser alguien de la edad de Jason. Sin embargo, la falta de sentimientos en ella los hizo estremecerse. Desde su lugar lanzó una de las cuchillas justo a los pies de Batman, y con elegantes y finos movimientos, salió por ese boquete.

Para cuando salieron a darle alcance, no hallaron nada, pero era suficiente para Bruce. Nunca olvidaría esa forma de volar, nunca en su vida.

—    ¿Qué fue eso? — Tim se rascó la nuca, y Damian se sobó la nariz, rota por el cabezazo que había recibido.

—    Vayamos al circo — todos sus hijos miraron a Batman como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero no dijeron nada, excepto el mayor

—    ¿No quieres mejor llevarnos al cine? — de nuevo su sarcasmo se hizo notar y Batman gruñó

—    Ese chico se movía como un atleta, pero no un cualquiera. Y sé perfectamente en donde se mueven así.

No se dijo nada más.

> _Cuidado con la Corte de los Búhos, quien vigila todo el tiempo, gobernando Ciudad Gotica desde las sombras, detrás de cada granito de sal y cal. Ellos te miran en tu hogar, ellos te observan en tu cama, no digas una palabra y no susurres o ellos van a enviar al Talon por tu cabeza._

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? En realidad no había explorado el género de suspenso y misterio, mucho menos el policial, así que me disculparan por los errores.   
> Procuraré ir puliendo todo conforme avance, pero por lo pronto, me gustaría saber su opinión, gente linda.


End file.
